The present invention relates to steps for mounting metal frame towers, and, more particularly, to steps for climbing high tension or transmission towers and the like.
To enable field workers to reach the upper areas in power transmission towers, or the like, such towers are often provided with a series of steps of one form or another. In one type of construction a corner leg of the tower is drilled and tapped to receive a series of step bolts that are permanently installed. In some instances, however, the utilities refrain from installing the step bolts to impede access by unauthorized individuals. However, without the steps provided by the step bolts it is often difficult to reach certain areas of the tower due to its particular design and construction. In such instances workers have had to rely upon connecting safety lines periodically as they ascend the tower, all of which tends to render climbing the tower a difficult matter.